


This Changes Everything

by orphan_account



Category: Atlantis: The Lost Empire (2001), Tarzan (1999)
Genre: 1910s, Business Trip, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Edwardian Period, F/F, Falling In Love, Female Friendship, Female Relationships, Femslash, First Meetings, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Girls Kissing, Long-Distance Friendship, Misogyny, On Hiatus, Period-Typical Sexism, Platonic Relationships, Pre-Canon, Pre-Movie(s), Strong Female Characters, Women in the Military, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-16 18:50:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3499109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Commander Rourke and his crew arrive in London, England to meet with some British experts in archaeology and exploration. Reluctant at first, Lieutenant Helga Sinclair meets Jane Porter, an explorer's daughter. Can something exist between these two young women within such a short time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Changes Everything

**London, England, early 1913**

_Thank God we've arrived safely._ Helga Sinclair followed Commander Rourke and other men from the expedition down the gangplank, ignoring the dozen-odd cameras on the dock. Finally, Rourke and his crew had arrived in London to make the trip to meet some well-known British explorers. If he was going to uncover a lost civilization, he was going to confer with Britain's best. And now, the press would be going crazy. 

Helga turned to one of the photographers and let out a reluctant smile. It may have been for business, but she was in one of the greatest cities on earth, and she had every intention to enjoy herself.

The first day in London wasn't much different than anyone had expected. Rourke had a press conference in the afternoon, and the rest of the crew had to attend a 'brief' meeting that honestly made Helga wish she were being interviewed with the commander. There was a small evening reception in the hotel, with filet mignon and caesar salad for dinner and cheesecake for dessert, which more than made up for Cook's repeated servings of beans, bacon, whiskey, and lard. After the drinking and socializing, she went back to her hotel room and fell asleep quickly, hoping the next day would be better.

She rose promptly at 7 the next morning and pulled on a plain blouse and skirt. If this were a real expedition instead of a meeting in a civilized city with famous archaeologists and explorers, the blonde would be free to wear pants and her trenchcoat. But no, she was a lady, and she'd dress like one today, even if she had the courage and strength of any man in the crew.

"Women have no place in the military."

"A woman does not belong in Lyle Rourke's crew."

"Your role is in the home, with a husband."

"Helga, why can't you be like other girls and take up dancing instead of martial arts?"

"Because you are of the weaker sex, you have no business here."

For many years, people had discouraged Helga from doing what she wanted. True, in America, women couldn't even vote, but she'd risen above, as a lieutenant and the second-in-command to Commander Rourke. No one was going to get in her way. With that confidence, she left the hotel for the lecture hall.

When they arrived at the Georgian-Era building, the crew was met by a short, white-haired man and a young woman, maybe a few years younger than Helga. Seeing another female was encouraging when there weren't many in the field; in Rourke's crew there was just teenage mechanic Audrey Ramirez and the elderly Mrs. Packard. This girl was plain at first glance, but pretty, especially her blue eyes, a stark contrast to her ordinary brown hair.

"Commander Lyle Tiberius Rourke," the leader of the American crew said, introducing himself to the short, suited man, shaking his hand.

"Professor Archimedes Porter," the British man stated, then gestured to the girl. "This is my daughter Jane."

The blond American approached the professor and his daughter. "A pleasure to meet you. I'm Helga Katrina Sinclair, Rourke's second-in-command."

Jane Porter eyed the other woman, mouth slightly open,. She was tall with strong features, a braid of gold hair, hazel green eyes, defined brows. "Mrs. Sinclair..."

"Miss," corrected Helga. "I'm not married." She firmly took Jane's hand. "It's nice to meet another woman."

"I agree. May I just call you Helga?" Her eyes were wide like an awed child's.

The woman curled one side of her mouth upward, bemused. "Well, I suppose so. Jane."


End file.
